


Out of Love

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo, Kim Dongwan/Park Choongjae | Junjin, Lee Minwoo/Park Choongjae | Junjin
Kudos: 5





	Out of Love

Minwoo sat there in the back of a car with Junjin. He kept looking at his phone. Junjin had his attention out the window when he looked over at his friend, “Something wrong?”

Minwoo sighed, “He hasn’t called…”

Junjin blinked, “Maybe he’s busy?”

Minwoo looked at him and shook his head, “When he gets super busy he’ll push aside a small bit of time to call me or text me.” He looked back at his phone, “Plus he knows he can call me at anytime…day or night.”

Junjin put his hand on the older man’s knee, “He just forgot t-“

“He never forgets though! I’ve called him a bunch last night and this morning I’ve been texting him!” He panicked.

Junjin snatched the phone away, “Calm down, Minwoo.” He put the phone in his pocket, “He knows you’re here…so he doesn’t want to bother you.”

Minwoo frowned, “B-But….he at least calls…or gives my manager a message…”

“He gives your manager messages?” Junjin was surprised.

Minwoo nodded, Junjin stared at him, “And your manager is fine with that?”

Minwoo looked at him, “Yea…”

“Really?”

“Yes…why don’t you believe me?” Minwoo scooted up the seat and tapped on the driver’s shoulder, “Are you fine with taking messages from my Wannie?”

The driver, Minwoo’s manager, sighed, “I am…but I rather he keeps them more PG rated.”

Minwoo sat back and looked at Junjin, “See?”

Junjin sighed, “Amazing…”

Minwoo sighed, “Maybe he’s mad at me?”

“Why would he be mad?” Junjin crossed his arms.

“For going without him…” Minwoo straightened his suit jacket, “You know he gets jealous when I’m with others…”

“Even me?”

“Everyone is jealous of you, Jin.” Minwoo grinned.

“I told him, I had no plans of taking you away…” Junjin frowned, “Besides I like wom—" He stopped himself from going on.

“I like women too, geez.” Minwoo pretended to pout, “I only like Dongwan in the male category of love.”

Junjin nodded, “That made no sense to me but I understand. Still Minwoo…calm down…I’m sure Dongwan just got super busy.”

Minwoo sighed as the car pulled up; Junjin grabbed his hand, “Don’t worry.”

Minwoo smiled and got out of the car holding Junjin’s hand. They walked together going to go MC Yoo’s wedding. They took pictures together and went inside. It was a beautiful wedding and a great day for the groom and bride.

During the reception Junjin felt his thigh vibrating, he pulled out Minwoo’s phone seeing there was a text message. He looked up seeing Minwoo talking with a friend, so decided to be nosy and read it.

‘Sorry I didn’t call…I got super busy and passed out. You’re at the wedding right? What are you wearing? :) -Wannie’

Junjin watched Minwoo leave the table, he looked at the phone and started to text.

‘White tank under a suit jacket. Black pants, sneakers and a grey hat to top it off along with glasses. What are you wearing? –Minwoo’

He looked up again seeing Minwoo was still gone, he grinned as he felt the phone vibrate again. He opened up the message.

‘I just got out of the shower…so all I’m wearing is a towel. Imagining you in that outfit makes me burn inside…I bet you’re the best looking one there.’

Junjin blushed a bit as he imagined Dongwan in only a towel. He looked up seeing Minwoo across the room talking to a friend. He gulped as he started to text again.

‘I wish you were here in that towel…’ Junjin looked up before texting more, ‘I would bend you over the food table and eat you right in front of all these people…’

He blushed hard as he sent the message. He couldn’t believe he was texting these things to his own friend’s lover who also was his friend. He put it back in his pocket when he saw Minwoo coming back. Minwoo smiled as he sat down, “What’s wrong Jin? Your face is all red?”

Junjin laughed uneasily, “Must be hot in here…” His stomach tightened as he was imagining what he just text to Dongwan.

Minwoo stared at him as someone came over and started talking to him. Junjin’s thigh vibrated again and he secretly took it out and read the message.

‘Such a naughty boy…at a wedding thinking of those things that make me so hot. You got me all hard and leaky baby. What am I going to do about this?’ There was a picture attached and Junjin downloaded it and was shocked at what he saw.

He looked up seeing Minwoo walked away again, then back down at the naked picture of Dongwan. “H-Holy crap…” The front of his pants got tighter.

‘I’m a naughty boy? Look at you…on the bed waiting for me to come and lick you all over. See you naked is making me hard, Wannie.’

He put his phone away and excused himself to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and pulled down his pants, letting his newly erected penis spring free. He groaned as he felt the vibrating again. He sat on the toilet and looked at the message.

‘You got a woody at a wedding, naughty boy! I should go there and spank you for being so naughty.’

Junjin started to tug himself, “Shit…why is this turning me on?” He went back and opened up the naked picture of Dongwan and masturbated to it.

Once finished cleaning himself he text back, ‘Maybe I should go there and spank you for making me so hard at a wedding. :)’

He put the phone in his pocket and went back out to the main room. Minwoo walked up to him, “You have my phone right? I can’t find it…”

Junjin nodded and handed him the phone and walked back to the table. He stopped when he realized he didn’t delete the messages he sent to Dongwan, he turned around seeing Minwoo messing with his phone. He blushed and started to panic, he looked around to see most of the guest were leaving.

“Junjin, we got to go.” Minwoo put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Let’s go.”

Junjin watched him carefully, did he not read the messages? They said congrats to the bride and groom and got into the car. Once inside Minwoo took out his phone and started to text, “So you want to eat and spank my Wannie, huh?”

Junjin gulped, “W-What are you talking about?”

Minwoo grinned at him, “You forgot to erase the messages…and the picture…”

“I…”

“He knows it was you…” Minwoo laughed as he messed with his phone, “Right from the first text…”

“H-He knows?” Junjin’s face burned, “I-I…”

“I end my texts saying either saying ‘M’ or ‘Wooie’…never Minwoo….” He laughed, “My Wannie was messing with you.”

Junjin looked away embarrassed, “S-Sorry…”

“So were you turned on by his picture?” Minwoo looked at him.

Junjin shook his head, Minwoo put his hand on Junjin’s thigh, “Don’t lie…were you? It’s alright if you were…”

“I like women!” Junjin looked at him, “I haven’t been with one for a while so my body just reacted!”

Minwoo laughed again, “So you were! That’s great!”

“It’s not g-great!” Junjin pushed him.

“It is! Means my Wannie is so sexy he can turn anyone on of either gender…” He became serious, “That also means I need to keep a close eye on him.”

“I won’t take him away…it was an accident!” Junjin sighed.

“It’s fine, Jin. I’m not mad…I find it cute actually.” Minwoo bit down on his tongue.

“It’s not cute!” Junjin crossed his arms.

“Either way you got my Wannie all riled up…I have to go there and make sweet love to him.”

Junjin shook his head, “I don’t want to know that…”

“You can always join us.”

Junjin choked on his own salvia, “What!?” He blushed insanely.

Minwoo laughed, “I’m joking!” He set his head against his arm, “I wouldn’t share my Wannie with you even if you’re my friend.”

Junjin sighed, “Does he send naked pictures of himself to you often?”

“Why? You wanna see?”

“N-No!”

Minwoo snickered, “He doesn’t actually…he was just messing with you.”

Junjin pouted, “Why does he do that?”

“It’s because he loves you…if it were any of the others he’d do the same. Messing with you guys is so fun…shoot I even tricked Hyesung the same way. He took Wannie’s phone away and we did the same thing like with you.”

“You two are evil…”

“Maybe but it’s fun to mess with those we love.” Minwoo smiled, “You guys are brothers…so why wouldn’t we mess with you?”

Junjin sighed, “I guess ...but still.”

“Seriously though…did you get a hard on during the reception?” Minwoo smirked.

Junjin pushed him away, embarrassed, “N-No!”

“You did!” Minwoo laughed, “You should be spanked!


End file.
